Dreams, Reality and Promise
by Monicha
Summary: "Grandmother, I promise that I will find the Book of friends" A girl is seeking for the book of friends, she travels around Japan with her youkai partner, until she arrives in a small little town and comes across an odd, young boy name Natsume Takashi and his pet cat, Nyanko.
1. Prologue: Who am I?

**Hi everyone, **

**This is my first time on trying Natsume yuujin-cho fanfic. :D**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yuujin-cho, all credits go to Midorikawa Yuki**

* * *

Prologue: Who am I?

My name is -

I came from a very small family of exorcists, except we weren't really exorcists.

We were very weak compared to the big family that can seal, kill and chase away the demons known as _Youkai_.

But then again, I had the power to repel these 'so called _Youkai_.'

My mother didn't want me taken away, so she hid my powers away from the powerful main families.

Only my grandmother and mother knew about my power, but kept a secret from the other members of our family.

Then my grandmother began to talk about her past life, and told me about a powerful woman that she meet.

I heard that she was very powerful and strong, and fought with hundreds of _youkai _with only a baseball bat in her hand.

Her name was -

My grandmother said that she was her first human friend, but she never seen her after so many years.

My grandmother told me that she made a promise to that friend, but she couldn't keep it because she was too weak.

Than my grandmother began to cry, and later after a few years, she passed away.

My mother became depressed, but later got the courage to travel around the world. Leaving me behind.

My mother was looking for something, very precious and important. That meant a lot to herself and my grandmother.

Later, news came to me that my mother has passed away.

My exorcist family disbanded.

I lost everything.

I lost my family, my home, my identity.

_I became heartbroken._

_I became miserable._

_I am alone._

Until, I finally remembered that promise my grandmother made to that friend.

At first, I couldn't remember what it was, because my grandmother told me this story when I was very small.

This made me realize that I must look for that person.

Who was she again? What was her name?

I could not remember her name, but the only clue I have is the book she possessed.

* * *

_"The Book of Friends"_

* * *

I must find it. I must! But why? Why do I have to find it?

What is my reason to look for it? What will I do with it? What is this book?

But I must find this book

If my grandmother couldn't fulfill this promise, I will.

I will travel around the world, just like my mother.

I must find it, no matter what.

But where could it be?

Is that person still alive? Is someone else holding on to it? Does a youkai have it?

But no matter what, I will fight for it, kill for it...

I will….

Or should I forget about this book and live my normal life.

But then again….

My life has always not have been normal.

What should I do with my life?

My life is…..

But then I realize I'm still alone in this world.

Even if I do live in my normal life….

I am not normal at all.

I can see them.

No one can see them.

I am too powerful, but somehow I can control my powers.

I am different; I am not the same as those people.

I am alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Just telling you guys that this is ONLY THE PROLOGUE, and it's not the official chapter 1.**

**Stay in tune for the Official Chapter 1. :D**

**Monicha~**


	2. Chapter 1: I am not alone

**This is the first chapter, but it's still the introduction.**

** Hope you guys like it, :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yuujin-cho, all credits go to Midorikawa Yuki**

* * *

Chapter 1: I am not alone.

Akamatsu Mika's POV

It was a very hot this afternoon; I was staring toward the bright, blue sky, while I was lying down on the cold grass with the tree shade covering my eyes from the sun's ray. I watch the fluffy clouds that seem to move eastward in the sky; the cool breeze of wind flew through the tree, as I can hear the rusting of the leaves. It sounded like a lullaby, which a mother would sing to a sleeping baby child, as I somehow doze off to sleep

But then, I sensed a familiar presence that woke me up, and it was coming directly toward me. When the presence got closer to me, a voice yelled out my name.

"Akamatsu-sama!"

A little fox animal came out from the tall grass, and jumped on top of me, when I was still lying down on the grass.

"Ack!, Kyu-chi, what are you doing here?" I asked, irritated after being awaken from my snooze.

When I got the balance to sit up, the little fox slid down from me and leaped in front of me.

"Why did you leave me behind?" asked Kyu-chi, sadly with tears almost in his eyes.

"Aren't you free now? Since the family disbanded, you can go live the life you want" I sighed.

"But, I've been the family's guardian for generations, and I promised your mother that I would protect you" said Kyu-chi with pride and sadness in his voice.

"Well… I don't need a servant anymore. You're free, so… Go away!" I shouted as I quickly stood up and started walking.

"But… Wait! Akamatsu-sama!" shouted Kyu-chi, as he followed me from behind

I went back home, as I walked through the front entrance. It was silent, and very dark inside.

"I'm home…" I whispered as I entered the house.

Inside my house, there were still furniture and equipment inside, except there was no living being in sight. As I went through the living room, I saw pictures of my mother, my grandmother, and me near the fireplace; they were smiling, happily. I sighed and went upstairs and into my room.

In my room, there was a bed, desk, and my red recorder, which sat on the desk. I took the red recorder, sat on my bed and started to play a tune.

It was a tune that my grandmother taught me when I was little; my grandmother told me that this tune would protect me. As I played, tears started to run down across my face and I couldn't stop crying. I stopped playing and I saw Kyu-chi as he entered my room and jumped on the bed. He sat on my lap to comfort me until I stopped crying.

It took a few hours to stop my tears as Kyu-chi waited patiently on my lap. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to set.

"Hey… Kyu-chi… do you remember about grandmother's story?" I asked as I took out a tissue to wipe my dry tears.

"Do you mean about the woman who had a high spiritual power that beat about hundreds of youkai?" said Kyu-chi

"Yes, that's the one… what was her name?" I asked with curiosity

"I think her name was Natsume Reiko…" answered Kyu-chi.

"Oh…Natsume Reiko.." I repeated the name

"Do you think she's still alive?"

"Probably not, because human have short life-span"

"What about the Book of Friends? What do you think might have happen to it?" I asked

"I don't know.. Maybe, it disappeared along with her… or her grandchildren might have it or maybe a youkai took it" said Kyu-chi.

"….I'm going to look for it." I decided

"What!? DO you have any idea that almost every youkai is looking for it and it has the power to control any youkai that has its name in the book of friends!" shouted Kyu-chi as he stood up from my lap.

"I know…. But the promise… might be the only reason that will keep me alive," I said calmly.

There was silent as Kyu-chi was in deep thoughts with his eyes closed.

"Where do you think the book of friends is?" I asked, when Kyu-chi still had his eyes closed.

"I heard rumors from other youkai that there is a small town in somewhere in Japan and apparently a human has the book of friends in his possession" said Kyu-chi, still closing his eyes

"Okay! I'm going to start a new life over there and if I do find the book of friends… I will take it," I said.

"Really! Oh. Oh. When are we going to move there?!" asked Kyu-chi excited as he waged his nine tails.

"What are you talking about Kyu-chi? You are not my servant anymore, you're free… Go live your own life"

"No can do. I'm going to follow you for the rest of my life and beside you can't live on your own without me." said Kyu-chi as he was still wagging his tails with delight.

I paused for a bit, but then a quick nod.

"Thank you Kyu-chi" I said with happy tears coming from my eyes.

"Don't mention it! And besides I'm basically going to be your guardian! You also have to sign up for school there!" ordered Kyu-chi as he stood up with his two legs and used one of his front paws to point at me.

"What! I don't want to go! I don't need school," I shouted with disapproval

"NO! You are going! You're still a child!"

"NO! NO! NO!" I shouted as I shook my head.

"Mika-sama, You're still hundreds of years younger than me," shouted Kyu-chi

" Drop the formality! Don't call use –sama anymore! I'm not your master anymore"

"No can do, you are still my master"

"Wait.. You're going to be both my guardian and servant?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm going to do both jobs to protect you; I'm free to do what I want. right?" smirked Kyu-chi

"Fine, fine. Do as you like…" I said

"Lets' get packing now" Kyu-chi said, as he ran downstairs

"Ah. Wait for me" I shouted as I followed along.

* * *

**Chapter 1 ended. **

**Stay in tune for the next chapter :D**

**Monicha~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Red Girl

**Chapter 2 is out! Hope you guys like it. Please don't mind any spelling or grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yuujin-cho, all credits go to Midorikawa Yuki**

* * *

Chapter 2:The Red Girl

Natsume Takashi POV

Something was heavy was on top of me. I opened my eyes; it was morning, the sun was very bright as the sunlight pierce though my eyes, which made me, wake up from a bottomless dream. My eyes were still tired and sleepy, the blur of my vision saw a big lump of fur ball that was on top of me and I quickly noticed that familiar sight.

"Sensei! I can't breath," I said, tying to push the cat off as I tried to struggle to get out of bed.

"Nya~… okay.. Fine." Said Nyanko as he got off and started to stretch his legs and arms.

"Takashi! Breakfast" shouted Touko

"ah. Coming!" I shouted back as I started to dress up, packed my books for school and started to walk downstairs and into the kitchen where breakfast was served.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Shigeru

"Yes." I replied as I sited down and started to eat, Nyanko-sensei also entered the kitchen and ate his own breakfast.

After I finished the last piece of rice in my bowl. I stood up, took my school bag, and greeted 'good-bye' to Touko-san and Shigeru-san as I exited my way to school.

Nyanko-sensei followed right behind me, as I heard his footsteps behind me.

It was a very hot day, the street were very quiet, and calm as I was walking on the sidewalk.

Then I saw a green figure lying outside of the sidewalk, I knew from the start that it was the same Kappa that was always bathing in the sun.

I sighed.

I took out a bottle filled with fresh water and went up to the lying Kappa and began to pour the water on the Kappa's head.

The Kappa later regains consciousness, shook its head to shake off some of the water and began to talk to me.

"Thank you, Natsume-sama" said Kappa

"Your welcome… but you really shouldn't go out during hot days"

"I'm sorry Natsume-sama, but it was very cool during early morning, and I was very attracted to a sound of a music" said the Kappa

"Music? What do you mean?" I asked

"It was a very nice, pleasant song, but also sad and depressing at the same time. I started to follow that sound. For some reason, I blackout but then after the song stopped, I regained consciousness and I ended up here," said the Kappa with concern.

"hmmm… Do you remember anything else?" I asked

"Nope, nothing important. I'm sorry Natsume-sama" said the Kappa

"Alright then, I should get going to school, go somewhere into a shade because it is going to get hotter this afternoon. See you later" I said as I started to walk back toward the direction of the school.

"Good-bye Natsume-sama, and thank you" said the Kappa as he went back into the forest.

"Nyanko-sensei? What do you think about the music he heard," I asked to the cat that was walking beside me.

"I don't know, it could be another youkai that might after you" Said Nyanko-sensei smirking as if he was joking around.

"haha… very funny" I said, and knew that Nyanko-sensei was joking around.

Then as I was approaching the school. Nyanko-sensei disappeared into the woods.

When I arrived at school, I saw Kitamoto and Nishimura in the classroom.

"Hey Natsume!" shouted Nishimura, as he waved at me, as if they watched me coming over to them.

"Hi" said Kitamoto

"Hi guys," I said

"Guess what Natsume?! We're going to get a transfer student, I hope it's a girl," said Nishimura as if he was excited about the new student.

"I think it's going to be a guy," said Kitamoto as he was joking around with Nishimura.

"FINE! Let's have a bet," shouted Nishimura toward Kitamoto

"Fine by me" answered Kitamoto

'Oh boy… here we go again' I thought.

Soon, the bell rang which signaled the start of the school day as the teacher entered the classroom with her textbooks.

"Alright guys! Please be seated. Lets start class," said the teacher.

As soon as the teacher was about to start her lecture, Nishimura placed his hand up, as the teacher noticed it.

"Yes Nishimura-kun, what is it?' questioned the teacher

"Aren't we having a transfer student?" asked Nishimura, as he was curious about the new student.

"Ah, for some reason the transfer student was with me just a minute agobut than she said that she had something to do and quickly disappeared. I think she might be joining us later," answered the teacher.

"HA! It was a girl" shouted Nishimura as he quickly stood up and pointed at Kitamoto.

Kitamoto sighed and quietly pointed toward the teacher, as the teacher had a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Nishimura-kun, if you want to please retrain from yelling in class" asked the teacher in a serious way.

I chuckled as the class started to laugh. Nishimura blushed and was filled with embarrassment as he sat back to his desk.

* * *

Akamatsu Mika's POV

"ARG! I hate school, oh my gosh! Why did Kyu-chi signed for my school entrance without my permission" I yelled at myself in as I started to walk outside the entrance of the school.

"He also tricked me about going to school too," as I started to remember him lying to me and said that it was some sort of Youkai business.

"You better wait..Kyu-chi or else I will kill you for this." I smirked with an evil smile.

After my loud outburst, I sigh and looked back at the school.

I was thinking about how kyu-chi did this for my benefit and safety.

I sighed again.

"Fine… I'll go back to school…" I said, as I was still talking to myself.

But then I start to walk back to school and later sense some unknown presence coming toward me.

"But first I have to take care of some problems that are surrounding the school." I talked toward the dark shadow that started to form in front of me.

* * *

Natsume Takatshi's POV

It was lunchtime; I began to take out the lunch that Touko-san packed for me.

"Natsume! Let's eat together! Let's go to the roof," said Nishimura as he started to take his lunch out.

"Sure, I'm coming." I said, as I took my lunch and followed behind Nishimura and Kitamoto to the rooftop.

As I followed them up the stairs, Nishimura and Kitamoto opened the door to the rooftop; and they had an odd expression as if they were surprised to see something odd at the roof.

"Huh? Who is that?" said Kitamoto.

"Huh?" I said as I squeezed through them to find out what it was.

There was a very pretty girl, with short, light red hair; she was wearing our school uniform. She had a red recorder that was tied around her neck like a necklace, and was lying down on the floor. Next to her, there was a pond of red water, as if it was blood.

I hesitated and was shocked as I started to run toward the girl.

"Are you okay?" I shouted as I shook the girl from the shoulder.

The girl opened her eyes and started to stare at me. She had light green eyes, a very uncommon eye colour.

The girl was staring toward me and whispered something odd.

'You have an odd scent on you'

I paused and confused, as if I knew what she was talking about

"Natsume! Is everything okay?" shouted Nishimura, both Nishimura and Kitamoto ran toward me and later stared at the girl.

The girl sat up, and held her own hand toward her forehead.

"What happened?" asked Kitamoto confused about the situation.

"um.. um.." I was very confused and started to have many complicated thoughts.

'Is she a youkai? Can Kitamoto and Nishimura see her? Is that blood?' Can't they see the blood?'

All these thoughts ran through my head and was thinking of an excuse for it, but then the girl started to talk as it broke through my thoughts

"I'm alright, thank you. Are you guys eating lunch here? Sorry for disturbing you, I will leave." Said the girl as she started to stand up.

"Um. Um it's fine! Yo- yo- you don't have to leave" blushed Nishimura as he was enhancing by the beauty of the girl.

"No. Its alright, I was about to leave anyway.. Thank you. Good-Bye" said the girl as she steadily stood up and walked passed them toward the doors.

As she disappeared through the door, Nishimura became excited.

"Oh my god! She was so cute, who is she? Do you know her? Natsume" asked Nishimura

"No.. I don't know her" I said in a calm way as I was still staring at the door where she left.

"I thought you knew her, because you were all worried and ran toward her," said Kitamoto.

I paused, then remembered about the blood pond and quickly turned around but the pond of blood disappeared.

"What's wrong? Natsume?" asked Kitamoto as he was staring at the floor where I was staring at the floor.

"No, its nothing" I said

"Anyway lets start eating"

* * *

Akatmatsu Mika's POV

"Dang I fell asleep, I must be tired because I chased that youkai out." I said to myself as I walked down the stairs from the roof.

'I guess, those boys must be from this school, but that other boy.. He had an odd scent on him. Could he be a youkai?, Well…. I don't really care as long as he doesn't harm the humans. But that name… Natsume… Natsume.. Where did I hear it from..

Oh well… I got to go back to that teacher before lunch ends.'

I thought as I began to run down the hallway.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ends**

**I'm very excited on how this will turn out**

**Stay in tune for the next chapter!**

**Monicha~**


	4. Chapter 3: New Transfer Student

**Sorry about the long wait! Chapter 3 is out.**

**um.. Lol. it's still the beginning... but hope you guys still like it.**

**Enjoy.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yuujin-cho, all credits go to Midorikawa Yuki**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Transfer Student

The school bell signalled the end of lunch. Natsume, Nishimura, and Kitamoto finished eating their lunch and were on their way to their class before the second lunch bell rang. As they were walking in the hallway, one of the classrooms were crowded, filled with people looking crowding around the classroom

"I wonder what's going on?" said Kitamoto

"Let's go check it out," said Nishimura curiosity as he quickly ran ahead.

As Nishimura approach the crowd, he asked one of the students.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Apparently someone trashed the classroom"

As Nishimura took a look inside, while Natsume and Kitamoto were right behind Nishimura and looked over his shoulder.

The classroom was a wreck, there were chairs and desks flipped, broken and out of place as if it was mess caused by fighting, there were papers and books all over the place. The windows were wide open as the curtains were swished and fluttered around the paper around the room.

The students began to chatter around, until a teacher showed up to put an end to the show.

"Alright students! Go back to your classes! The second bell is about to ring. For the students that are supposed to be in this classroom is moved to the extra classroom downstairs. Hurry up! Get going!" shouted the teacher as the students began to withdraw to their own classroom.

Natsume and his friends also left the scene as they also began to walk toward their own classroom.

"I wonder what happened in there… it looks like there was a fight in there," said Nishimura

"Hmm… it could be a prank," said Kitamoto.

"Natsume, what do you think?" asked Nishimura

"huh? Umm…. I'm not sure" said Natsume as he was thinking, it might relate to the any youkai problems, but decided to ignore it, thinking that it might not relate at all.

As they finally arrived at their classroom, the second bell rang just rang on time, as they seated down for their lesson to begin.

When the teacher came in, another familiar person was walking beside the teacher. Natsume noticed that it was the same girl with a red recorder around her neck from the rooftop. Nishimura and Kitamoto also noticed the girl.

"Alright! Settle down class!. We have a new face here, even though she was supposed to be here in the morning, she had urgent matter to attend and had to leave for a while and she decided to come back for the lunch classes" shouted the teacher as the students began to settle in their own seats.

"Her name is Akamatsu Mika, she moved from Hokkaido…" said the teacher as she began to write her name on the board.

"Hello, my name is Akamatsu Mika, It's a pleassure to meet you all, I hope we get along," said the transfer girl, her sweet voice as very soft and pleasant, which sounded like a lullaby and made everyone stunned by her voice and beauty.

The ranting of the classmates arose:

'She's so cute'

'is she a model'

'she's so beautiful'

'wow, amazing'

"QUIET!" Shouted the Teacher

"Um. Akamatsu-san, you can sit at that empty seat behind Kitamoto."

"Kitamoto! Can you please stand up?"

"Yes" Kitamoto responded as he stood up.

The teacher helped Mika by pointing where Kitamoto was, as Mika gathered her things and walked over to her seat. As she was walking on her way to her seat, she noticed Natsume, she greeted Natsume with a friendly smile.

"Hi there"

"oh. Um. Hi"

As Mika was finally her seated down, the teacher began her lesson.

When class ended, it was finally home time, as the students were packing their things, lots of students approach the new transfer student, while asking questions and were trying to be friendly with her.

'Hey! Are you free this afternoon?'

'Do you want tour around the school together'?

'Let's walk home together'

'Do you have a boyfriend?'

'Do you always have the recorder around your neck?'

'Do you play the recorder? It's such as pretty color'

As Natsume was about leave the class for home, Nishimura caught Natsume behind his back.

"Natsume! Let's go say hi to the transfer student!"

"huh, but…."

"COME ON!" shouted Nishimura as he pulled Natsume toward where the transfer student was sitting.

"hi! Umm…um.." panicked Nishimura as he didn't know what to say.

"oh. Hey, aren't you the guys that went up to eat lunch on the rooftop?" asked Mika

"YES!" answered Nishimura quickly.

"Wow.. We are classmates now.. There is no need to be formal, hope we get along fine." said Mika in a polite way.

"Yea… sure," said Nishimura nervously.

Mika looked at her wrist watch and quickly stood up.

"oh, sorry you guys.. I have to go now! Let's talk again next time, see you" said Mika as she gathered her things.

"Aww…" whined most of the classmates beside her, as Mika walked out of the classroom gracefully.

"Wow… she's sooo gorgeous," said Nishimura dreamly.

"Hey… don't you already like Taki?" asked Kitamoto as he stood right behind Nishimura.

"WA! Don't scare me like that!" shouted Nishimura as he was surprised of Kitamoto's appearance.

"And besides… Natsume is already with her…" mumbled Nishimura jealously.

"Hey! We're just friends" said Natsume, denying their love relationship.

"Come'on let's just go home" said Natsume.

* * *

Akamatsu Mika's POV

'sigh' "Finally I got out of that crowd, good thing I brought my wrist watch with me for a good excuse" I mumbled as I was walking through the hallway.

As I was walking, I realized that everyone in the hallway was looking at me.

'Geez, I hate acting like this… these people are getting to friendly with me, and do not know the real me yet...' I thought.

I sighed.

'Oh well… if I get along with these people, I might need them to get many information on about rumours and places,' I thought as I continued walking.

'Good thing it's the weekends tomorrow, I don't have to go to school' I thought and sighed.

"Excuse Me…. anyone… please," said the voice.

I turned around, but there was nothing there, except if I were a normal person I wouldn't see it, but I saw it.

It was a little Youkai, it very small miniature person, sized of a child, with a kimono and a paper mask on it. It was going up to every people, but since no one can see it, the youkai was completely ignored.

'oh boy' I sighed, and went up to it.

I pretended that I dropped something and kneed down toward the small Youkai.

"Hey there. What do you need?" I whispered.

"Huh! You can see me! That's great; I'm lost something very precious somewhere in here. Can you help me look for it?" said the little Youkai.

I sighed. "Sure, come back here at dawn, and I will help you look for it" I said.

"Really… Are you coming back here? you're not lying to me... are you?" asked the little youkai

"I promised. You can even come home with me, and after we can come back to school together to look for it" I whispered, as I slowly stood up.

"Okay!" shouted the little Youkai happily, as it jump on my shoulder.

As the little Youkai was sitting on my shoulder, happily and singing, I exited through the doors of the school and was on my way home.

* * *

Natsume Takashi's POV

I walked out of the classroom, where I walked through the hallway with Nishimura and Kitamoto. I looked out on one of the windows of the hallway and noticed the transfer student: Mika, at the outside entrance of the school as she was exiting it.

Nishimura follow my gaze and spotted Mika.

"Oh! Its Mika! Wow, she walks sooo gracefully." Said Nishimura

I heard Kitamoto sighed as he was annoyed with Nishimura's love fantasy.

But I wasn't just looking at Mika, I was staring at the thing that was on her shoulder.

"Hey.. do you guys see something hanging on her shoulder?"

"Shoulder? I don't see anything.." said Nishimura as he was still fantasized about her beauty.

"nope" answered Kitamoto, "Is there something wrong? Natsume"

"No… its nothing, it might be just her hair…" I said, thinking that it was definitely a youkai on her.

'What was the youkai doing on her?' 'Is it haunting her?' 'I better ask sensei about this, and ask Akamatsu-san too…. Just in case' I thought

"Ah, we better get going now.. Come on guys" said Kitamoto as he continued walking,

"Hey! Wait for me" shouted Nishimura following him behind.

I followed them behind, stilling thinking about that little youkai on her.

* * *

**Chapter 3 ends here!**

**WOw. Natsume always wants to help people that involves with Youkai problems... but he ****doesn't know that Mika is enemy that is looking for the book of friends and steal it from whoever has it.**

**Stay in tune for the next chapter~**

**Monicha~**


	5. Chapter 4: A new Visitor

**Chapter 4 is out! wow. its been months since i update this story. Anyway! enjoy~ Let's see how this goes...**

**Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 4: A new visitor

Natsume Takashi POV

"I'm home," I slowly kneel down to take my shoe off at the entrance of my house.

"Ah, Welcome home Takashi-kun, You have a guest." said Touko, as she came out from the kitchen.

"huh? Who…" When I was about to finish my sentence, a familiar figure approached behind Touko-san, as he also greets me at the front entrance

"yo, Natsume~!" said the singing voice.

I recognized that pleasant and handsome voice, and I knew instantly who it was.

"Natori-san…!"

As Touko-san went into the kitchen, I lead Natori-san upstairs and into a tidy and plain-looking bedroom. It was my bedroom. I set up the cushion for Natori-san to sit on, while Touko-san came inside my room and lelf some snacks and tea, and quietly left the room, leaving only me and Natori-san alone in the room.

Natori-san took a slip of the tea, as I started the conversation.

"What are you doing here for?"

"hmm. I was just passing by your neighborhood and decided to visit you"

Somehow I just knew that Natori-san was lying, and it somehow involved some sort of 'Youkai' business in my neighborhood.

"Is it another exorcise job?" I asked straight away.

"yea… " instantly answered Natori

"And you need my help again"

"yea. Sorry Natsume" apologized Natori.

I sighed, as I knew that this would happen.

"so.. what is it about?" I asked.

"There is a another troublesome youkai that have been a problem to the exorcists society. This youkai has been unsealed for some times, but we were unable to seal it back."

"What kind of youkai is it?" I asked seriously.

"It doesn't have a physical body. It's a shadow youkai and is very dangerous. It attach itself to either a human or a youkai and controls them until they feed off all the positive thoughts and implants the negative thoughts."

"WHERE is it?!" I shouted shocked. I started to worry, what would happen to Touko-san? my friends? I became more scared as I started to blame myself because of this.

"Sorry, I lost contact of it on my way here,"

I became silent and started to ask questioned to my self. What should I do? Where can it be? As I was in deep thoughts, Natori-san broke my train of thoughts.

"Natsume, Today, Have you ever experience something odd or something unnatural today?" asked Natori-san

I paused, as I thought about my time in school.

"there… was something odd during school." I said.

"what?"

"During lunch break, I saw a puddle of blood on the roof top and in one of our classroom was mysteriously vandalized, and… " I paused, as I thought about the new transfer student and noticed that ever since the transfer student came to our school, something was odd. Was it because of the transfer student? Is she the youkai?

I noticed that Natori-san quickly summoned his youkai servant after hearing my explanation.

"Hiiragi"

"Yes, Natori-sama." Said the youkai that appeared from Natsume's window.

"Can you take go first to Natsume's school and see if there is anything suspicious, I meet there later" commanded Natori.

"Understood" I greet Hiiragi before she disappeared from my room.

Natori quickly stood up, and getting ready to go outside. I also got up and followed him behind.

* * *

Akamatsu Mika's POV

The little youkai was still sitting on my shoulder as I was walking home. For some reason I didn't feel like going home. I was too suspicious of this little youkai, I remembered that I had faced some sort of shadow youkai this morning. But in the end, it got away after it injured me so much that I had to rest on the school roof. Then I remembered that odd boy from my school class. Is he responsible of this?

"Hey, What did you lose?" I asked toward the small kimono youkai.

"a notebook"

"What kind of notebook?" I asked.

"The book of friends."

I paused. Instantly I knew that this was an evil youkai looking for the friends of book because the book of friends did not belong to this youkai, but to a human.

"What is this friends of book?" I asked, as I pretended to have no knowledge of it.

"It has all my friend's name in it. Without it, I cannot find them." Said the kimono youkai.

"fine. Let's go look for it now." I said, as I stopped walking toward the path of my house and turned around to the direction of the school.

"Really!" shouted the kimono youkai with joy.

"Yea! Lets go find it now, there shouldn't be any people in there now." I said, as I ran toward the direction of the school. I was very determine to find the book of friends, along with the extermination of anyone in my way.

* * *

**GAH~ Natsume and Mika is going to meet soon! What gonna happen?!**

**Lol. it might take again a little while to update again., since i have other fanfics and my personal life to get into. haha lol. we'll see.. **

**stay in tune for the next chapter~**

**Monicha~**


	6. Chapter 5: The Shadow School

**Hi there~ Chapter 5 is up! hope you guys enjoy this story! **

**sorry about any grammar mistakes. enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Shadow School

Natsume Takashi POV

I was running beside Natori-san as we were on our way toward my school. I noticed that Natori-san was slowing down. I followed along and slowed down as well. Natori-san came to a complete stop and faced toward me, as if he needed to tell me something.

"Natsume-kun. You should go home. This is my job as an exorcist. I shouldn't get you involved in this" Natori-san was very serious toward me.

"I'm sorry, but I have a feeling that this happened because of me. I need to go. Please Natori-san" I begged him. I knew that this might be somehow related to the Book of friends, since it happened this the youkai happens to be at my school. It might be no coincidence.

Natori-san sighed. "Alright then. Let's be on our way now." Natori-san began to walk as I started to follow along.

We finally arrived at my school. Even though it was still evening and the sun was still up, the school was black. It seems that 'normal' people doesn't realize this at all, but only me and Natori-san can see it.

"hmm.. It looks like the Youkai took over the school… Good thing that tomorrow is going to be the weekend." Natori-san sighed in relieve.

I wasn't calm at all. I knew that this was my entire fault. This youkai must have came to my school to look for me. Or for the Book of Friends. I laid my hands quickly on the poach of where I hid my book of friends.

"Are you ready?" asked Natori

"I'm ready." I replied. We both made our way into the school

* * *

Akamatsu Mika POV

I've finally made it to the school. I quickly approached the pitch-black shadow school.

As I thought, I knew that this was caused by the black shadow youkai I fought this morning. Soon I noticed that the small youkai on my shoulder was also gone and I knew that was just a shadow illusion. Soon I heard a familiar voice coming toward me.

"Akamatsu-sama!" the small little fox animal approached me.

"Ah. Good timing Kyu-chi. Let's go inside the school now~"

"AKAMATSU-SAMA! You do not need to get involve with this kind of situation! Let's just ignore it!" shouted Kyu-chi.

"ah. But its somehow has a connection to the Book of friends."

"Please Akamatsu-sama. I do not want to put you in a dangerous situation."

"then.. you just have to protect me harder~" I smiled. I took a strong piece of branch off a tree as quickly jumped over the fence, and made my way toward the school. I heard Kyu-chi shouting my name, as he started to follow behind me.

As I entered the school, I couldn't see any others colors except for the color: black. Everything was pitch, black like a shadow. I noticed the Kyu-chi jumped on my shoulder.

"it can't be…" Kyu-chi muttered.

"what is it?" I asked.

"This is a very dangerous youkai. Its not very common but it can devour anything like a shadow."

"ah I see… no wonder it tired to devour me once." I recalled the time when I fought with it.

"YOU MEET WITH IT! WHEN?! EXPLAIN!" Kyu-chi started to blabber uncontrollably.

I sighed and remained silent. As I was going deeper inside the school, I could see nothing but darkness. There was no light shining from the window since the black shadow was covering up all the window, so that no sunligh can pass through. I started to rip some of the cloth from my school uniform and wrapped it around the branch I brought. Kyu-chi started to complain about my ripped school uniform but I decided to ignore him again.

"Kyu-chi, can you lit this thing." I smiled.

Kyu-chi sighed. He breath fire from his mouth and quickly lit the cloth on the stick as it was made it into a torch.

I held the torch around the school. It was nothing. Still no light, but darkness.

I was in deep thoughts.

'So… This shadow youkai devoured the school with his shadow and I'm right now in his territory. I shouldn't do anything rational or else I might also get eaten.'

As I was thinking of a plan, I heard a scream. I quickly turned around and glanced around the surrounding. I couldn't see anything, but I definitely heard a scream.

"There shouldn't be any humans around here" said Kyu-chi "If there were, they wouldn't be able to see anything like this."

I started to remember that odd boy during my first day of school. Was it his scream? I paused for a bit and quickly made my decision.

"Sorry Kyu-chi! I'm going there. Can you please take me there?" I took out my red recorder out of my necklace holder as if I was getting ready for battle. I was holding one hand with the torch and the other hand grasping my red recorder.

"But it might be a trap!" yelled Kyu-chi.

"I know! But I need to go. Please Kyu-chi" I yelled as I was begging again.

"Alright fine. I get it" Kyu-chi said.

Kyu-chi began to transform. He transformed into a nine-tailed fox, as if he was all grown up from his baby form fox with three tails and into a full grown nine-tail fox. He was big enough for me to ride on his back. As I jumped on his back, all his nine tails began to lit with blue flames as he was getting ready to run.

'Thanks' was the last word I said to him before he leaped down the hallway.

* * *

Nyanko-sensei POV

"Damn! Where did that Natsume go in this time like this?!" I mumbled. I started to walk around the neighbor looking for Natsume. I noticed that it was evening, but Natsume wasn't in his room or any other common places he would be. I started to sniff around the places to find his scent. As I finally got a lead and I soon arrived at his school and felt a odd, wicked feeling.

'It can't be' I thought. I quickly ran into the school. The school wasn't normal. I can feel that an Ayakashi's presence.

"That Natsume….." I mumbled. "He got into a lot of new troubles again." I quickly ran toward the black school.

* * *

**Ah... another cliff hanger... so.. Natsume and Mika still didn't meet yet..**

**I bet that they will meet in the next chapter! (i hope so) **

**anyway! stay in tune for the next chapter.!**

**Monicha~**


End file.
